Yata no Kagami (Armored Mage 3★)/Character Quest
Transcript Episode 1: Constant Mischief Yata no Kagami: Wahahaha! Did I get you? That is my special, homemade, super spicy, hot pepper-miso soup. Yata no Kagami: Wahaha! You're stuck, huh? That's because I put glue on the bottom of your shoes! Yata no Kagami: Wahaha! You fell for it! Or rather, fell in it! My pitfall trap worked! The commander was always falling prey to Yata no Kagami's pranks. Yata no Kagami: You're so funny, Commander! You fall for it every time! Yata no Kagami: And you never get mad, no matter what I do to you. That's the sign of a true leader. Yata no Kagami: You should know, I don't play my tricks on just anybody. Only people like you who have the sense of humor not to get upset. Yata no Kagami: What? What was that just now? Yata no Kagami: You're saying it's not people who won't be upset, it's people who won't dislike me even when I play tricks on them? Yata no Kagami: Are you saying I care about what other people think of me? Yata no Kagami: ... Yata no Kagami: Wahaha! You must be joking! I'm one of the Three Sacred Treasures! Yata no Kagami: No one could ever dislike me! Yata no Kagami: You can't scare me by saying things like that! Yata no Kagami: If you don't want to fall for another one of my pranks, you had better be more careful! Wahaha! Yata no Kagami went skipping off as if nothing has transpired. Yata no Kagami: ... However, the commander had not failed to notice the flash of insecurity that flickered in her eyes. Episode 2: True Trickery Yata no Kagami: Wahaha! You fell for it again, Commander? You're covered in flour from head to toe! Yata no Kagami: You want to ask me something? ---- Question 1=''"Why are you always playing pranks?"'' Yata no Kagami: A-Are you mad? |-|Question 2=''"Do you really find this fun?"'' Yata no Kagami: Why? Did I hurt your feelings? |-|Question 3=''"Don't you ever get bored with this?"'' Yata no Kagami: A-Are you fed up with it? ---- Yata no Kagami: What's wrong, Commander? Yata no Kagami: Have you started hating me now? Yata no Kagami: You think I'm lonely? Yata no Kagami: And that's why I play pranks on people? Yata no Kagami: There you go spouting nonsense again. Yata no Kagami: ... Yata no Kagami: You're right. Yata no Kagami: Like I mentioned before, I was one of the Three Sacred Treasures. But now the three of us have been split up. Yata no Kagami: So...I get lonely for company sometimes. Yata no Kagami: But since I was so important, it's hard for me to bow my head to anyone and I end up acting like I'm superior. Yata no Kagami: Even so, I still want to interact with people. That's why I play pranks on them. It turned out that her pranks were her way of communicating with others. Yata no Kagami: My nature is to be a mirror that reflects one's true heart. Yata no Kagami: But I've never had my own heart exposed like this before. She smiled at that. Episode 2: Sacred Reflecting Mirror Yata no Kagami: Heehee... Commander completely understands how I feel. Yata no Kagami: So, I'm sure I'd be forgiven if I took my pranks to the next level. Heheheh... Yata no Kagami came to the commander's room with a big grin on her face. Yata no Kagami: Huh? The commander's not in here? Aw, that's no fun. Yata no Kagami: This seems strange. Yata no Kagami: It's not just the commander. It's everyone else, too. Nobody's around! Yata no Kagami: What's going on? Did the Eldritch get them all?! Yata no Kagami: No, that can't be! Did they all get fed up with me and leave? Yata no Kagami: I thought I was doing a good job of making friends, but now I've been left all alone again. Yata no Kagami: No! I don't want that! I Won't play pranks anymore! Yata no Kagami: So, please come back! Suddenly, she was surrounded by shouts as the commander and all the others popped out with a sign that read, "Gotcha!" Yata no Kagami: Huh? Wh-What is...? ---- Question 1=''"Not used to being on the receiving end?"'' Yata no Kagami: You all came up with this together? |-|Question 2=''"How does it feel to be pranked?"'' Yata no Kagami: Y-You put together this huge prank? |-|Question 3=''"Everyone teamed up to get you."'' Yata no Kagami: I...can't believe you got me... ---- Yata no Kagami: Th-That's terrible! Yata no Kagami: I thought you were all really gone! I was worried! Yata no Kagami: But... Yata no Kagami: Now I know what it feels like. Yata no Kagami: This feeling has led me to a new skill! "Sacred Reflecting Mirror"! It was at that moment, the Princess had discovered a new skill. Yata no Kagami: Thank you all. Because of you I have become even more powerful! Yata no Kagami: But... Yata no Kagami: I'll never fall for one of your pranks again! The commander had expected her to start crying, so her emotional strenght was a suprise. Yata no Kagami: Time to practice my newly mastered skill! Disappointed in her reaction, the commander tried to play another trick on the spot. Yata no Kagami: Eep! Wh-Wh-What the? Yata no Kagami: What are you doing? Flying into a rage, Yata no Kagami chased after the commander with her new skill. Yata no Kagami: How dare you do such a thing to a sweet, little girl! I'll get you for this! Her commander immediately regretted the decision to flip up her skirt. Category:Character Quest